Atomic Claw
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw is planning to blast a long range nuclear atomic missile at Metro City from the Arctic North. The missile will blow up nearly the whole city. What's worse, when the missile is launched, Penny will die along with half of Metro City. It's up to Lt. Gadget to save the city and stop the missile from getting to Metro City. But this time, Claw is planning to stop Gadget himself!
1. Nuclear Claw Launching

**Author's Note:**

 **Time to start season 2 of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! I can't wait to show you what plans we have in store for you fans for season 2! I'm pretty sure you guys will love it! I know I will.**

 **And now, Go Go Gadget Theme Song! In case you forgot, this is sung to the theme music from Inspector Gadget's Last Case, Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever, and the Gadget Vision segments on the DiC Movie Toon DVDs.**

 **Now let's try it again**

 **GO GO GADGET THEME SONG!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **And now, GO GO GADGET FAN-FICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens at the house of none other than Inspector Gadget where we see him reading the paper.

"I wonder what Penny is doing?" He put down the paper "I'd better go upstairs and see what she's doing right now."

Gadget went upstairs to Penny's room and saw her writing something on her desk. Brain was sleeping on her bed.

"Hello Uncle Gadget." Penny waved to the Inspector.

"Hello Penny my love." Gadget kissed her forehead "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to my friend Atsuko in Tokyo, Japan." She licked the envelope "I've told her all about you."

"That's great Penny, why don't we go mail it?" Gadget asked.

"Great idea Uncle Gadget." Penny got up "Come on Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain followed the Gadgets.

Gadget, Penny, and Brain walked to the mailbox and put the letter into the slot.

"I wonder how long it takes for a letter to get to Tokyo." Gadget asked Penny.

"About a week or so." Penny shrugged.

Just then, Chief Quimby's head popped out of the mailbox.

"Chief Quimby!" Gadget exclaimed "What're you doing in there?"

"Read this Gadget." Quimby handed him a note.

Gadget read the paper "Dr. Claw has built a nuclear missile underneath the Arctic north. He is planning to use it to destroy headquarters and the entire city. Your mission is to travel to the Arctic and stop him at once. This message will self destruct."

"You have to get there and stop Claw from launching his missile Gadget." Chief Quimby informed him "Our sources say that he is planning to launch his missile at precisely 1500 hours."

"Wowsers!" Gadget crumpled up the paper "I'd better get there right away!"

Gadget quickly tossed the paper into Chief Quimby's pipe and it blew up in his face. Gadget immediately went back home with Penny and Brain following him.

"Penny, you stay here" Gadget got into his trusty car "I've got another big mission. Be a good little girl and don't leave the house."

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny smiled.

"Atta girl." Gadget quickly pecked Penny on the lips. "Come on Brain! I might need you for this mission!"

"Ruff!" Brain got into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"Brain, you'd better be near him at all times." Penny whispered into Brain's ear "I'll contact you for Intel. Got it?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Aww, who's the baby?" Penny hugged him "You are! Yes you are!"

Penny started kissing Brain on the cheek many times and holding him close to her.

"Gadget, you'd better get your dog back in here." Said the Gadgetmobile "I'm not kidding. I can't stand to see such a mush fest and tell him to quit wagging his tail. My seats are getting covered in fur."

"Sure thing Gadgetmobile." Gadget turned to Brain "Brain! Get back in the car, we have a city to protect."

Gadget immediately revved up the Gadgetmobile and zoomed into the road where it transformed into the Gadget-Jet.

"I'd better get upstairs and start my homework." Penny went to her room.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was on his chair, watching his monitor as he viewed Gadget on his way to the Arcitc.

"Gadget is on his way, MAD Agents. He will ruin everything." Claw banged his fist on his chair "I must stop him from disarming the rocket."

"What are you talking about Dr. Claw?" One of the agents asked.

"This is one time, I'M going to stop Gadget!" He continued "I have to stop him from destroying my nuclear missile. I'm going to the Arctic North, myself!"

Claw took MAD Cat to the MAD-Jet and he set course for the Arcitc.

"I must stop Gadget from disarming my rocket, MAD Cat." He told his pet "That rocket will wipe out many innocent lives in Metro City, allowing me to rebuild it in my glory and the whole city will be mine. Not to mention, I will finally destroy Gadget once and for all. Today Metro City, tomorrow, THE WORLD! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Rrroww." MAD Cat meowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's the first chapter for the start of season 2 of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget. But that's not the point, Claw is planning to launch an atomic missile at Metro City and that would wipe out the entire city and everyone in it. Luckily, Gadget is on his way to stop him. But, Claw is going there himself to battle Gadget for once. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and do you like my Inspector Gadget theme song? I wrote it as I was listening to the Last Case credits. Stay tuned.**


	2. When Gadget's and Claw's Collide

Gadget was flying right to the Arctic North in the Gadget-Jet with Brain by his side.

"Boy Gagdet, it's getting pretty frosty in here." Said the Gadgetmobile "My car battery isn't exactly weatherproof, so you'd better know where we are."

"Well, if I take a look at my Gadget GPS, I'd say we are about a mile away from the Arctic North." Gadget looked at a map on the Gadgetmobile's screen.

Brain took note of this and contacted Penny.

"What is it Brain?" She asked over the speakers.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain explained.

"You guys are a mile away from the Arctic?" Penny asked her dog.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you the directions to where the missile might be." Penny said.

From behind the Gadgetmobile, was none other than Dr. Claw's MAD-Jet. It was hot on Gadget's trail.

"Gadget has made it to the Arctic, perfect timing MAD Cat." Claw stroked his evil pet.

"Rrrroww." MAD Cat purred.

"Now to take care of him." Claw pressed a button on the control panel.

Outside of the MAD-Jet came a rocket blaster and it shot a missile right at the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadget! Look out!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "There's a missile headed straight for us!"

"A missile!" Gadget took a look at his rear view mirrors and saw the missile coming close to them "WOWSERS!"

"Quick rookie!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "Do a barrell roll!"

Gadget did just what the Gadgetmobile said and did a barrell roll. Narrowly avoiding the rocket.

"That was a close one." Gadget sighed with relief.

"I can tell that was just the beginning." Said the Gadgetmobile "Cause there are more missiles heading towards us!"

"Wowsers!" Gadget checked his rear view mirror again.

Gadget did many barrell rolls and dodged the missiles, but they kept coming towards him. Brain pressed the button on his collar and contacted Penny.

"Brain?" Penny said over the speakers "What's going on and what's with all that noise?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain kept barking and panicking at the same time.

"What?" Penny gasped "Someone is shooting missiles at you guys?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"But who could be shooting missiles at you guys?" Penny wondered.

Just then, the Gadgetmobile's screen started becoming all static like.

"What's going on?" Gadget asked.

"I don't know," Gadgetmobile got all staticy "But there's someone hacking into my-"

Just then, the Gadgetmobile's image vanished off the screen and out came Dr. Claw's claw.

"Inspector Gadget, at last we meet." Claw said on the screen.

"DR. CLAW!" Gadget exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I am going to stop you from destroying my nuclear missile." Claw pointed at the Inspector "And this time, I've come to eliminate you myself!"

"I am going to arrest you and I am going to stop you from launching that missile at Metro City." Gadget told him.

"I will defeat you and I will launch that missile." Claw said back "With that missile, half of Metro City will be destroyed and almost everyone in it will DIE!"

"I am going to stop you Claw and I will stop your missile!" Gadget got out of the Gadgetmobile "Take the wheel Brain! Go go gadget, copter!"

Inspector Gadget's Gadget-Copter came out of his hat and he flew right out of the Gadgetmobile. Brain took the wheel.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain spoke into his speakers to Penny.

"Brain?" Penny asked "You're driving the Gadgetmobile? Where's Uncle Gadget?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain continued.

"He's gonna confront Dr. Claw himself?" Penny asked "You mean, Dr. Claw is gonna take care of Uncle Gadget himself?"

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Oh my god!" Penny gasped "Brain you have to help him. Claw has killed my parents and he almost killed me. We can't let him kill Uncle Gadget. You've got to help him. But the worst part is, there's no one else to help."

"Ruff." Brain shrugged.

"Don't worry Brain, mommy will find a way." Penny said "In the meantime, you'd better stay in the Gadgetmobile."

"Ruff." Brain kept flying the Gadget-Jet.

Meanwhile, Gadget was face to face with Dr. Claw's MAD-Jet.

"I've dreamed of this day Gadget, and now it is here." Claw sinisterly grinned.

"I'm gonna let you get away with this Claw." Gadget said "I'm gonna stop your missile from destroying the city and everyone in it."

"We'll see about that." Claw pressed a button on his control panel "Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, more missile's launched from Claw's ship and they shot at Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget kept dodging the rockets "I'd better find the missile right away. Go go gadget radar!"

Gadget's sleeve revealed a screen with a radar on it and there was a dot on it.

"There's the missile!" Gadget exclaimed "Be prepared to have your plan foiled again Claw!"

Gadget used his Gadget-Copter to fly to where the missile was. However, Claw kept shooting missiles right at him, but Gadget kept dodging them.

"I will not let you ruin me again Gadget!" Claw turned his MAD-Jet to full speed. "I will get you this time!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget has found where the missile is. But now, Penny and Brain can't secretly help him this time. They can't even openly help him. Looks like Gadget is on his own this time and he'll have to solve this case and stop Claw's dastardly plan by himself. Stay tuned folks!**


	3. De-Clawing Dr Claw

Gadget was flying away on his Gadget-Copter from Dr. Claw's missiles which were being shot from his airship. However, Claw did not give up so easily.

"GADGET!" Claw slammed his fist "You are like a little cockroach, I keep stepping on you and you won't DIE!"

"Well think nothing of it Claw, I will find your missile and stop you from blowing up Metro City!" Gadget called out back.

"We'll see about that." Claw pressed a button on his keypad.

Even bigger rocket launchers came out of Claw's airship and were flying right towards Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget missile deflector!"

An extending arm came right out Gadget's hat holding a giant alluminum tennis racket and it whacked the missiles and sent them back to Claw's airship, which Claw directly avoided.

"Looks like I have the upper hand Claw!" Gadget folded his arms "Surrender at once!"

"NEVER!" Claw shouted "MAD Cat! Bring it out now!"

"Rrrow." MAD Cat nodded.

MAD Cat pressed a button on Claw's chair and out came some sort of screen that was shaped like a hand.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Claw sinisterly laughed "Say goodbye to your precious city and loved ones Gadget...forever!"

Claw placed his claw right on the screen and back outside, a hatch opened from underneath and out came a launder holding a giant missile with the MAD emblem printed on it.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "That's your atomic missile?"

"Yes Gadget, it is." Claw sinisterly smiled "My claw is the key to this missile. Once I place my hand on the keypad, the missile will be ready to activate and then it's bye bye to your little town."

"I gotta deactivate that missile and FAST!" Gadget zoomed down to the ground where the missile was.

Gadget tried to open up the missile's control panel, but it wouldn't open. The missile was already being aimed.

"What am I gonna do?" Gadget panicked "I can't let Claw win."

Claw was hovering right above the Inspector with a missile launcher aimed right at him.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Claw sinisterly laughed "Gadget is hopeless and soon, he will be eliminated from my life...forever."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Brain landed the Gadgetmobile right on solid snow ground.

"Thanks for landing me Brain." Said the Gadgetmobile "I hope you can think of something fast. My battery is freezing."

Just then, Brain's collar rang. He answered it.

"Ruff." Brain spoke into the microphones.

"Brain, you're safe." Penny sighed with relief "Thank goodness. Where's Uncle Gadget?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain barked.

"You don't know?!" Penny gasped.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain continued.

"He's battling Dr. Claw?" Penny asked "By himself?"

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"But Uncle Gadget has never fought Claw on his own." Penny said "And I can't locate him anywhere."

"Not to fear Penny baby." the Gadgetmobile proclaimed "When I can track Gadget in no time at all."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Asked Penny.

"You didn't ask." the Gadgetmobile laughed.

Penny slapped her forehead.

"Seriously, I put a tracking device on Gadget, we can find him in no time." Gadgetmobile said "Just get onto my screen and search for the tracking device. It's the button with Gadget's face on it."

Brain went into the Gadgetmobile and pressed the tracking button. There was Gadget's face on some sort of far location from where they were right now.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain told the Gadgetmobile.

"I have no idea what you said Fido, but I'm sure you want me to follow Gadget's trail." Said the Gadgetmobile.

"Ruff." Brain started up the Gadgetmobile.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Gadget had a serious problem. He couldn't deactivate the missile and Claw was right in front of him, set on killing him. He had to find a way to stop Claw without the risk of being killed by one of Claw's aresnals.

"What am I gonna do?" He thought "Claw is right above me and his missile is about to be launched."

Gadget pondered some more, until he thought of something.

"That's it!" He snapped his fingers. "Go go gadget, megaphone!"

A megaphone came out of Gadget's sleeve and he spoke right into it.

"OK CLAW!" Gadget shouted into the megaphone "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! SURRENDER AND COME OUT WITH YOUR CLAWS UP! WE CAN DO THIS THE HARD WAY OR THE DIFFICULT WAY!"

"What makes you think I would ever surrender to you Gadget?" Claw pointed at Gadget.

"Okay that's the way you want it," Gadget continued "Go go gadget copter!"

Gadget's Gadget-Copter came right out of his hat and he flew right up to the bottom of Claw's airship.

"GADGET?!" Claw saw Gadget coming up towards the bottom of his airship "WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

Gadget crashed right through the bottom of the MAD-Jet and was right behind Claw's chair.

"YEOOOOWWW!" MAD Cat shrieked.

Claw turned around and saw none other than, Inspector Gadget right in front of him.

"Inspector Gadget!" Claw growled. "Now we can handle this like real enemies."

"I'm here to stop you Claw, and that's just what I'm going to do." Gadget pointed his fists "Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet turned into rocket skates and he zoomed at super speed to Claw where he quickly detached Claw's claw, leaving Claw one armed once again. Gadget crashed through the front window and reactivated his Gadget Copter.

"MY CLAW!" Claw looked at his handless arm.

"That's right Claw." Gadget held the claw while floating in front of Claw's ship "I have declawed you. You said your claw was the key to the missile, well now I have it and you can't launch your missile. Now to get rid of this claw where you can't do anymore harm. Go go gadget, mulit-launcher!"

Gadget's right arm turned into a multi-launcher and he put the claw inside of it.

"Say goodbye to your claw, Claw." Gadget launched the claw into the air and out of sight.

"NOOOO!" Claw shouted.

"It's all over Dr. Claw." Gadget boasted.

"You may have beaten me this time Gadget," Claw pointed at Gadget with his real and only arm "But I'll find my claw and I will launch my missile and destroy you and everything and everyone you've ever loved and cared for!"

Claw zoomed his MAD-Jet at hyper speed and was out of sight in no time at all. Just then, the Gadgetmobile came flying towards Gadget.

"Brain!" Gadget exclaimed "You're...driving? But you're a dog."

"Never mind that rookie." Gadgetmobile said "The important thing is that you've stopped Claw all by yourself baby. How'd you do it?"

"I'll explain on the way back Gadgetmobile." Gadget got into the driver's seat "Off to the police department to tell the Chief!"

"Whoo! I feel good!" Gadgetmobile flew back to HQ.

Back at the house, Penny saw the whole thing on her computer book.

"Alright!" Penny started dancing "The world is saved! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

Later, Gadget arrived back at the police station to tell the Chief the great news.

"I still don't know how you did it Gadget, but you saved the entire city and so many lives." the Chief shook Gadget's hand.

"Well Chief, it looks like Dr. Claw is clawless now." Gadget told the Chief "But there's no doubt he'll be trying to locate his claw and get it back. But when he does, I'll be ready."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had been staring and glaring at his handless arm while viewing Gadget getting congradulated for his victory.

"You may have declawed me Gadget, but I will get my claw back and when I do, YOU'LL PAY!" Claw slammed his only hand on the table.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget has stopped Claw's plan and declawed Dr. Claw as well. However, Claw also plans on not only destroying Gadget and taking over the world, but getting his claw back as well. So this time you'll have to stay tuned for our next story where Claw plots to get his claw back! This time you have to read the next story!**


End file.
